Warm my Frosted Heart
by Callisto Wannabe
Summary: Tohru Honda has met the Sohmas, now it's the Sohmas' turn to meet a Honda. But will happen when her manners are less than acceptable? R&R. Rated T for language. May not be romance! I'm unsure of genre! Part one of two part series.
1. Wilted Flower

Warm my Frosted Heart

CHAPTER ONE: WILTED FLOWER

**Despite the title, this may not be a romance...then again, it might be...**

**My Japanese is very poor, so I don't know if some of the words are right.**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs entirely to Natsuki Takaya-san, the only thing I own is my character, Matsuyo.**

**--**

Tohru Honda set breakfast, which was scrambled eggs, bacon, and baked potatos, before her hosts. One of the three men, a feminine boy with dark gray hair smiled at her.

"Thank you, Honda-san," He said. Tohru blushed. The purple eyes looked into her brown ones, and she turned away.

"Y-you're w-welcome, Y-Yuki-kun," She said. The boy with orange hair's head bent down at his meal, the red eyes looking up through a veil of bangs.

"Yeah, thanks," He mumbled. Tohru blushed again.

"You're w-welcome, Kyo-kun," She had gained control of most of her stammering. The final, a man with long dark hair, had already started eating. Yuki looked at him, the fork poised halfway to his mouth.

"Shigure, aren't you going to thank her?" He asked. Shigure didn't say anything, but winked at Tohru. Tohru cleared her throat uncomfortably. Yuki rolled his eyes as Tohru set down four cups and poured tea from the pot into them, then set the teapot down and seated herself

"This tea is delicious," Shigure said as he drank some from the cup in front of him. Tohru smiled as she ate some scrambled eggs. "Although I certainly could've gone for some LEEKS!" Kyo's fist slammed on the table, making all the plates jump.

"Hey, watch it, stupid cat!" Yuki cried as he was nearly splashed by tea.

"Shut up, you damn rat," Kyo retorted. Tohru sighed sadly as the verbal battle began. Never could they have a meal in peace. She smiled to herself, it made her life all the more interesting.

--

Sensei sat on the desk, reading a book while the class worked on their assignments. There was a knock on the door.

"Class, continue your work, I'll be back in a minute," She left the room and returned in five minutes. "Honda-kun, come with me." Yuki, Kyo, Saki, and Arisa, looked up as Tohru made her way out of the room. Tohru saw a girl with blueish-black hair.

"M-Matsuyo?" She asked. The girl turned around.

"Hey, Tohru," She said quietly. Matsuyo had dull, navy-blue eyes. Tohru ran over and hugged her cousin.

"Matsuyo-kun is the new student," Sensei said. "We hope you'll show her around, Honda-kun." Tohru nodded as Sensei brought them back to class.

"Students, we have a new student," Sensei announced. Everyone looked up to see the new girl standing next to Tohru. "Please meet Matsuyo Honda-kun." Arisa, Saki, Kyo, and Yuki's eyes widened. The girl before them bared no resemblance to Tohru. Her expression was sad and empty.

"Hello," Matsuyo said. "I'm Tohru-kun's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

--

"You are Honda-san's cousin?" Yuki smiled and held out his hand. "I am Yuki Sohma, it's nice to meet you." Matsuyo examined him.

"Torhu writes to me about you guys," She said. "So you're the one all girls call 'Prince Yuki'?" Yuki placed a hand to back of his head, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Yes," He said.

"I can't see why," Matsuyo continued. "You're not much to look at, and you seem really boring."

"Matsuyo-kun!" Tohru yelled incredulously. "I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun." Yuki was taken aback by Matsuyo's rude behavior, and Kyo was about to bust a gut laughing.

"Kyo-kun, right?" Matsuyo said. Kyo nodded. "Hmph. I won't waste words." Kyo ground his teeth.

"Why you little--"

"Hanajima-san and Uotani-san," Matsuyo turned to the two girls. "It is a pleasure to meet my cousin's good friends." Yuki and Kyo stood open-mouthed as Matsuyo kindly shook hands with Arisa and Saki. Tohru threw a look of apology at Kyo.

"Matsuyo-kun, is Obasan here?" She asked. Matsuyo shook her head. "Where are you staying?"

"Didn't mom send you a letter asking you if she could send me to live with you?" Matsuyo asked. Tohru's eyes widened. Obasan had! She had forgotten!

"Yes, she did," Tohru said. "I forgot. Yuki-kun..." She turned, not wanting to ask so much of her host, but where would Matsuyo live?

"No! No way!" Kyo yelled. "I am NOT going to live with that...that..."

"Of course she can," Yuki said, only a hint of reluctance in his voice. Tohru smiled.

"This should be interesting," Matsuyo said. "Living with Mr. Personality and Mr. Rainbows and Sunshine." She walked off and Arisa looked at the two boys.

"Your lives are going to be hell," She said. Tohru's head drooped.

"I am sorry that Matsuyo is like that," She said. Then her head snapped up and a look of determination came into her eyes. "I will make her a better person!" Yuki smiled at her.

"I hope so," He said. "I wonder what Shigure will think of her..."

--

"This is your house?" Matsuyo asked.

"Yes," Kyo said. "So what's the snide comment this time?" Matsuyo looked at him.

"It's nice," She said, shocking him and the other two. As they entered Shigure, who had been reading, put down his book and met them.

"Who's this?" He asked, gesturing to Matsuyo.

"I'm Tohru's cousin," Matsuyo asked. "You're Shigure-san, aren't you?" Shigure nodded. "Hmmm. Tohru said you were really nice, but you seem like an asshole to me." Shigure maintained his calm demeanor.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Don't act so innocent," Matsuyo said. "I saw that book you were reading, you sicko." Shigure stepped back, flabbergasted.

"Well, you certainly are different from Tohru-kun. What's your name?"

"Matsuyo Honda," Matsuyo replied. "And I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you, but it isn't. Where am I staying?"

"You're staying?" Shigure looked at Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Tohru was looking back at him apologetically while Yuki and Kyo looked as though they'd rather throw Matsuyo out on to the street. Shigure smiled. Why not pay Tohru back for her work? "I suppose you can stay in Tohru's room." Tohru smiled and led her cousin away.

"How could you?" Kyo asked. "That girl is a..." Shigure held up a hand to stop him.

"I did it because Tohru-kun deserves to have a little family with her," He looked at the two boys. "Doesn't she? And maybe Tohru-kun's kindness will rub off on Matsuyo-kun."

"Maybe it won't," Yuki said quietly. Tohru ran down the stairs.

"Matsuyo is going to cook dinner for us!" She exclaimed happily. "She's a great cook! Obasan taught her everything!" Matsuyo followed more slowly.

"It would be an honor to cook for my dear cousin," She said. "And if it will make her happy, I'll cook for Boring-boy-kun, Hot-head-kun, and Pervy-san over there. I'm a vegetarian, just so you know, so no sushi or anything with any type of meat." Shigure smiled.

"Of course, Matsuyo-kun," He said. "Oh, and Yuki, Aaya said to let you know he'll be coming over in a few days to...what were his words?...Ah, yes...'To re-ignite the fires of brotherhood within you. So that you and he might once again love and respect each other.' He also said 'I shall keep the vow we made together under the pink skies in the setting sun as it reflected on the lake to always be together, you and yours truly.'" Yuki glowered.

"Your brother seems like a freak," Matsuyo said. "I suppose he has to be to complete you. He has too much personality to make up for the fact that you have none. You're like an oyster without a pearl, I suppose. Insignificant. Never to claim the jealousy of all others for the magnificence of your treasure, since you so obviously have none."

"You shouldn't judge someone until you meet them," Yuki said. "Even Nii-san deserves better than that." Matsuyo was inches from him in a moment, her eyes venomous.

"Thank you for your wisdom, Sensei," She bowed mockingly. "I shall remember it." Yuki's face flushed as he tried to contain his rage.

"Um, Matsuyo, I'll show you the kitchen!" Tohru said hurriedly, dragging her from the room. Yuki glared after her.

"That girl has quite a mouth," He said.

"That girl is Tohru-kun's cousin," Shigure said. "Don't explode, Yuki." Tohru ran back in.

"Thank you so much, Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun!" She said. "I'm sorry for the way Matsuyo has been acting! But thank you for letting her stay with us!" Yuki walked over to her and touched her cheek.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"Then we'd be happy to let her stay," Yuki told her. "If being with her makes you happy." Tohru smiled.

"She is my very best friend," She said. "Matsuyo and I played together when we were little. Her father was my father's brother. They're both dead. His name was Atsutomo. And he and my father loved each other...Then he married a foreigner...an Irish woman...and the family turned on him, but my father didn't. Ever since then, Matsuyo and I have been precious to each other, trying to keep our fathers' love alive with each other..." Yuki smiled sadly.

"That is sad, but it is a happy solution," He said. Kyo walked over and rubbed Tohru's head.

"I guess I can put up with her," He said. "Since you two are special to each other..." Tohru smiled.

_Everyone should have...someone precious to them...Yuki-kun...and Kyo-kun too...because...having someone precious to a person...gives them...something worth...fighting for..._


	2. Candles

CHAPTER TWO: CANDLES

**Thanks so much to JennyKim319 for being my first reviewer! I'm so happy : )**

**Sorry it's kind of sappy, but I wanted to try my hand at introducing a different side of Matsuyo, a more vulnerable side. But she'll be back to her old self in the next chapter.**

**--**

With a delicate hand, Matsuyo sliced the onions to thin discs, lining the bowl with the discs. She placed the onigiri in a circle around it, then she placed the vegetable dumplings in a ring, and then vegetable sushi in the smallest ring. At the very center of the bowl, she placed a cup of soy sauce. Tohru inhaled the aroma of the food as she set the table.

"Matsuyo-kun, your dinners always look like art," She said as her cousin set the bowl down in the center of the table. Next, a dish of leek and miso was placed next to it. "Oh, Matsuyo, Kyo-kun doesn't like leek and miso."

"Well, that's not my problem," Matsuyo said. "I made it, and he'll eat it. One way or another." Tohru gulped. Matsuyo placed a small fruit salad on the table, followed by cold noodles with sesame sauce. Matsuyo stepped back to admire her work.

"Shigure-san! Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Dinner's ready!" Tohru called. The three Sohmas entered and sat down. Kyo's face turned red as he caught sight of the leek and miso.

"Ugh, I hate leek and miso!" Kyo sat back, trying to keep away from the offending meal. Matsuyo turned sharply from the counter where she was pouring the tea and placing it on a tray. She strode right up to Kyo and looked him right in the eye.

"Don't you dare complain about the food I make," She said. "You'll eat it or I'll shove it down your throat!" Yuki coughed lightly and Shigure reached for an onigiri. A ladle smacked his hand. Shigure wrenched it back in pain.

"What is wrong with you?" Matsuyo yelled. "Don't start eating until EVERYONE is seated!" She carried the tray of tea to the table and sat down. Tohru smiled and sat as well.

"Now, you may eat," Matsuyo said. "And, you,"-she looked at Kyo-"Eat what I give you or don't eat at all. And I'm giving you leek and miso." Kyo growled at her.

"Go to hell," He said. Matsuyo's hand connected with his face.

"Wouldn't your mother be shocked to hear you talk like that?" She said. Kyo darkened.

"Um...Matsuyo...Kyo-kun's mother killed herself..." Tohru whispered. Matsuyo looked up, her eyes wide.

"What?...I..." She whipped around to Kyo. "I'm sorry!" It seemed something possessed Matsuyo and she ran from the room, knocking her chair over in her hurry.

"What just happened?" Kyo asked. Tohru stopped eating.

"Matsuyo-kun has a soft spot for those who lost their parents," She said. "Because, as you know, she lost Atsutomo oji-chan. But in a few hours, she should be back to her old self. It's kind of like Hatsuharu-kun and his black side. She goes to her white side some times, I guess."

"Well, stupid cat, go and apologize," Yuki said.

"What? Why?" Kyo yelled incredulously, his fork frozen as it dipped a dumpling into the soy sauce.

"You upset her."

"_I _upset _her_?" Kyo stood up and leaned across the table, just inches from Yuki's face.

"Stupid cat, your shirt's in the miso," Yuki said, taking a bite out of his onigiri. Kyo leaped back.

"Gah! Damn it!" He slapped the stain angrily. "Ugh! This is so disgusting!"

"Matsuyo!" Tohru got up and called up the stairs. "Matsuyo! Matsuyo, please come down! Matsuyo!" She turned brown eyes on Kyo. "Kyo-kun...would you please go talk to her. You're the one she feels she's offended." Kyo growled and climbed up the stairs to the roof, where he thought Matsuyo might be, because that's where he'd go if he were upset about something.

The sounds of sniffling confirmed his guess.

"Oy, you! what are you blubbering for?" Kyo yelled. Matsuyo looked up at him, then turned so she stared at the sky.

"When I was little, I sat on the roof every night," She said, ignoring him.

"And?" Kyo got up and sat next to her.

"My dad used to tell me the stars are the candles of the dead, and when they passed on, they would light their own candle, and every night, they'd hold it up so their loved ones could see it," Matsuyo looked down at her knees. "They got the fire from the Sun. Silly, huh? But, I used to believe him. Mom and dad got into a lot of fights, but they still loved each other. Mom wanted me to know the truth and no nonsense. Dad wanted me to have an imagination..And when he died, I told my mother that dad had lit his own candle. She was really depressed at the time. 'How can you be so stupid, Matsuyo!' She had yelled at me, shaking me by the shoulders. 'Your father is dead! He's not lighting any candles! Don't you know? He's gone!' But I never stopped believing dad, it was how I got over his death."

FLASH–BACK

_"Matsuyo, look! See the bright lights?" Atsutomo smiled at his daughter. Three-year-old Matsuyo clambered up next to her dad. "Those are the candles of those who have passed on. See? There's Uncle Katsuya's candle! And Grandma's too!" Matsuyo laughed._

_"Hi, grandma!" She waved a chubby hand. "Hi, Uncle Kat-uya!" _

_"Atsutomo! What are you doing?" Her mother yelled._

_"Don't worry, Meav, we're just talking about the stars," Atsutomo told his wife._

_"Look, mama, grandma and Uncle Kat-uya's candles!" Matsuyo pointed to the two stars her father had indicated._

_"Atsutomo, you can't keep telling her this nonsense," Meav said._

_"Nonsense? I want our daughter to have an imagination," Atsutomo responded._

_"I don't want her to end up in the nut-hatch!" Meav retorted._

END OF FLASH-BACK

"Do you still believe what your father said?" Kyo asked, intrigued by this new side of Matsuyo.

"Sometimes," Matsuyo said. "Sometimes I find myself thinking that when I die, I'll have a candle all my own. Maybe you will too." Kyo smiled.

_Everyone should have a candle...so they can tell their loved ones they're still there...that they still love them...everyone should have a candle...so they can be seen too..._


	3. Tears and Destruction

CHAPTER THREE: TEARS AND DESTRUCTION

**Well, here's the old Matsuyo!**

**Wow, I'm updating fast! Woohoo! But soon, my pace will slow down!**

**--**

"Oy, No-Personality-kun! Are you coming down to breakfast or shall I drag you?" Matsuyo yelled up the stairs. Yuki wandered down the steps, rubbing his eyes.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," He said.

"And I wish I didn't have to live here," Matsuyo said. "We all have our wishes. Too bad they'll never come true."

"Last night you were so different," Yuki said.

"Last night was last night," Matsuyo said. She smacked Shigure's hand with her ladle again when he tried to grab a pancake.

"Didn't you learn anything last night? Wait until everyone's sitting down, greedy pervert." Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure were already at the table. Matsuyo sat down. "Okay, everyone's seated, now we can eat." Yuki arrived after a few minutes' slow walk. He noticed that all of the pancakes were nearly gone.

"I thought you said to wait until everyone's seated before we eat," Yuki said.

"Well, I suppose I should have said everyone who isn't plain," Matsuyo said. "In both looks and personality. I mean, even though Rainbow-kun over there is ugly, at least he has emotions." Kyo looked up.

"Ugly?" He echoed.

"Well, if you want to eat, sit down," Matsuyo said. Yuki seated himself.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked her.

"I thought you knew," Matsuyo looked shocked. "No accounting for brains, either. I don't like you."

"That doesn't make any sense," Yuki said. "You don't know me very well."

"I don't need to," Matsuyo said. "I don't need to have an attraction to everyone, do I? And besides, it's far too much fun!" Yuki bit his lip. This girl wouldn't get to him. He took a pancake.

"I wonder what Aaya would think of you," Shigure said.

"Is Aaya his brother?" Matsuyo asked. "You mentioned him yesterday. The one who's bound to be a complete freak?"

"I wouldn't say he's a freak...maybe overzealous," Shigure contemplated. Matsuyo shrugged.

"I don't care," She said. "In my opinion, either this Aaya-person is or isn't a freak. I just hope he's more interesting to talk to than you." Shigure seemed to have almost flared, but he kept the calm expression on his face everyone else called a mask.

"Matsuyo-kun, do you think that you could try to be a little nicer?" Tohru asked quietly. Matsuyo remained silent. "Could you?" Still no response. Shigure looked at the clock.

"You four better head off to school," He said. Yuki was the only one not dressed, so he zipped off to his room. In a few minutes, he returned and the four left.

--

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji ran over, waving. He stopped when he saw the girl with the dull blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"This is my cousin, Matsuyo Honda," Tohru hugged Momiji. Matsuyo didn't even look at him. Haru strode over.

"Another Honda, huh?" He examined her. Matsuyo didn't look at him either. "You know, it's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you."

"I know," Matsuyo looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I just wanted to spare my eyes the torment."

"Matsuyo, this is Hatsuharu Sohma," Tohru said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction before it got dangerous." Too late. Haru walked over until he was inches away from Matsuyo.

"You wanna apologize for that comment?" He said, his voice menacingly quiet. Matsuyo turned and looked him right in the eye.

"No," She said simply. She stepped around him and continued walking. The rest of the group followed, not out of respect, but because they didn't want to be late.

"We decided to meet you guys so we could walk together," Momiji said to Tohru, smiling happily. He had already forgotten the exchange between Haru and Matsuyo. Haru was contemplating his revenge. Soon, they caught up to Matsuyo, who had been about twenty feet ahead of them. Haru didn't say anything to her, not being able to come up with a good enough insult. Matsuyo reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a walkman with a CD already in it and put the head-phones on. She clicked the forward button until she reach the track she wanted and pressed play before putting it back into her bag. Soon, she was mouthing the words to the song. Momiji tapped her on the arm, curious about what she was listening to, but Matsuyo ignored him. After a few songs, she took out the CD, put back in her bag, and was about to put in another one when Haru came up with perfect revenge. He ripped the walkman from her hands and smashed it. Everyone stopped, Kyo and Yuki were ahead by ten feet, Tohru and Momiji by five. Haru smiled triumphantly. Matsuyo looked down at the destroyed walkman. Haru began to laugh evilly. _Oh no, Black Haru_, Tohru thought. Suddenly, Matsuyo's fist shot out, and Haru was on the ground, holding his nose.

"You...you...SON OF A BITCH!!" Matsuyo yelled. Haru leaped at her, his hand connecting with her cheek. Matsuyo ended the fight with a sharp kick to Haru's manhood. Then, stepping over Haru, she walked away. Yuki and Kyo ran back to help him up. Haru stood and brushed himself off.

"Bitch!" He yelled at Matsuyo. Matsuyo froze, angry tears in her eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled at him, wiping at her eyes. The walkman was old. Almost eight years. Tohru walked over to Haru.

"Uh...Haru, that walkman..."

"She can buy a new one," Haru said angrily.

"But..." Tohru started to pick up the smashed pieces.

"Why are you bothering to pick up the pieces?" Haru kicked dirt over them, narrowly missing Tohru's hands. She continued to pick them up.

"This walkman was a gift," Tohru said. "It's been eight years since Matsuyo's dad's death. The same age as the walkman." That was when the four boys understood. The walkman had been a gift from Matsuyo's father. And Haru had destroyed it. The five walked over the crest of a hill. Matsuyo was leaning against a tree, her shoulders shaking.

"Matsuyo..." Tohru reached out to touch her cousin's shoulder. But Matsuyo shrunk from her hand.

"Tohru...just leave me the hell alone," She continued on her way to school, shoving Haru aside as she went.

"You know what," Haru rubbed his shoulder. "I think she deserved it."

--

Arisa and Saki awaited them at the high school. Matsuyo walked right by them, not bothering to greet the two.

"What's with her?" Arisa asked.

"She's upset because I pushed her buttons a little," Haru said. Saki looked down.

"The waves emitting from her...they're dark and depressed," She said. "It seems her world is in chaos. Does she have any close family besides her mother and father?"

"Yes, her brother, Yoshiharu," Tohru said. Saki watched Matsuyo's retreating form.

"Hm," She said. "Matsuyo-kun!" Matsuyo turned in response.

"How's your brother?" Saki yelled.

"He's fine," Matsuyo responded.

"What? Did something happen to Yoshiharu?" Tohru asked. Saki shook her head.

"But Matsuyo's concerned that something will," She said.

--

Sensei sat on her desk again, watching silently while the class did their reading. She didn't notice when one student with dull navy-blue eyes began mouthing a song. But she did notice when said student began tapping the beat with her foot.

"Honda-kun," She said. Two heads shot up. Sensei sighed. "O'Connor-Honda-kun." One head went back to reading. "Please remain silent so the other students can work." Matsuyo nodded, her foot stopping in mid tap.

--

A man on a motorcycle sped down the road. He wore a white muscle shirt, a black leather vest, blue jeans, black boots, and sunglasses. Long black hair whipped out behind him as he continued on. Four girls in a car giggled madly at seeing the man who was too much like a god to be real. His handsome face broke into a crooked grin, he popped a wheelie to show off, and sped away.

--

Matsuyo sat down with Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Kyo, and Yuki, but as far from the two boys as humanly possible. An elderly woman in a suit walked over to the table.

"O'Connor-Honda-kun, Honda-kun," She said. Tohru and Matsuyo looked up at her. "A message was received from O'Connor-Honda-san."

"Obasan left a message?" Tohru said. The elderly woman nodded.

"She said to tell you that a young man named Yoshiharu Honda will be coming here shortly to visit you." Matsuyo and Tohru looked at each other, smiling and trying to contain their joy.

"Thank you very much!" Tohru said to the elderly woman. The woman nodded and left.

"Who's Yoshiharu Honda?" Kyo asked.

"He's my brother," Matsuyo said. "He left for Oxford in England a few years ago...I forgot this was his graduating year! He promised to visit in his last year!" Kyo and Yuki both looked really concerned.

"Yoshi-kun is really nice!" Tohru assured them, seeing their worry. "A lot nicer than Matsuyo-kun can be sometimes." Matsuyo glared at her cousin.

"What's he like?" Arisa asked.

"He's kind of like Mom," Tohru said. "He was in a gang!" Yuki and Kyo sagged in their chairs. Arisa leaned forward to hear more.

"Obasan was called the Red Butterfly," Matsuyo said. "Yoshi was called the Black Dragon. All the gangs have nicknames for their best guys. Yoshi is supposedly now a legend in his. I used to go with him when he met with the gang. They knew me, and I loved them all like family. I remember once there was a big fight between Yoshi's gang and another from down the street..." Yuki turned pale.

"Yoshi kicked ass!" Matsuyo continued enthusiastically. "They wiped the floor with the enemy, who never returned. Yoshi's gang left after a while, when the neighborhood became safer. My brother is my idol!" Matsuyo grinned, Arisa was immersed in the tale, and Kyo and Yuki were trying not to pale any further.

"He taught Matsuyo how to street-fight!" Tohru said. "But he made her promise that she would treat it like Karate. Never use it unless in self-defense." Matsuyo nodded.

"Yoshi became a better person after that last fight," She said. "He worked harder in high school, and got into Oxford. His job helps him pay tuition, and mom and I live well, so we're able to give him money too. He majors in the Classical and Medieval ages. It's really cool. He got a job with some archaeologists, and now helps teach kids about the artifacts they find and sometimes does some demonstrations with replicas. I saw him once. It was awesome."

"Your brother sounds like a pansy," A voice behind her said. Matusyo whipped around and smacked Haru angrily in the face.

"I'll show you pansy!" Matsuyo was about leap at Haru when the fact that the cafeteria was nearly empty dawned on them. They could hear voices outside floating in.

"Who's he?"

"He's so cute!"

"Like a macho version of Prince Yuki!"

"This guy is BUTCH!"


	4. The Black Dragon Returns!

CHAPTER FOUR: THE BLACK DRAGON RETURNS!

**Introducing...drum roll please...YOSHIHARU HONDA!**

**This one's pretty long! YAY!**

**--**

Matsuyo and the others shouldered their way through the crowd to where a man was seated atop a motorcycle.

"Yoshi!" Matsuyo yelled, waving. Yoshiharu Honda turned to her.

"Hey, Matsuyo-chan! Tohru-chan!" He parked his motorcycle and walked over to them. Heavily muscled arms stuck out slightly from his sides. When Yoshiharu reached them, the big man enveloped Matsuyo and Tohru in a bear-hug. On his left arm was the tattoo of black dragon. On the back of his vest words were printed and a black dragon of a darker shade decorated it. The words read: "Black Dragon Suicide Squad. Yoshiharu Honda, the Legendary Black Dragon."

"Suicide Squad," Arisa read aloud. "Just like Kyoko-san." Yoshiharu released Matsuyo and Tohru and turned to Arisa.

"Yeah," He said. "You can think of the Black Dragon Suicide Squad as a male version of the Red Butterfly. Vests were given to those with reputations. Oh, that reminds me...Matsuyo, Tohru, I have gifts for you. I still keep in touch with my gang, and I got these made for you." He reached into the bag on his bike and took out two vests, much smaller than his." He gave one to Matsuyo and the other to Tohru.

"See, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun? I told he was nice," Tohru said. She put her on and turned so Arisa could read it.

"Black Dragon Suicide Squad," Arisa read. "Tohru Honda, the Red Dragon. Honorary member." Above the words was a red dragon. Matsuyo turned so Arisa could read hers too.

"Black Dragon Suicide Squad," She said. "Matsuyo Honda, the Blue Dragon. Honorary member. Awesome." Matsuyo and Tohru grinned.

"Wow, he really is a pansy," Haru commented quietly to Kyo.

"A pansy, hm?" Yoshiharu turned to him. "And you are?"

"Hatsuharu Sohma," Tohru introduced Haru. "And these two are Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma." She gestured to the two of them. Yoshiharu was at least seven feet tall, several heads taller than Haru. Haru looked at his face. Yoshiharu had a scar on his jaw and a mean look in his eyes after he took off the sunglasses. His long black hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and two locks of hair hung on either side of his face, framing it

"What makes you so sure of that?" Yoshiharu asked Haru. "What fighting style do you use?"

"Martial arts," Haru said. "You?" Yoshiharu smiled. It was the smile of a wolf.

"Oh, I fight a little dirtier," He said.

"Let's see then," Haru was about to get into a start position but before he could, he was already sprawling on the ground. Yoshiharu had left-hooked him.

"No fair," Haru said.

"I told you my style is dirty," Yoshiharu said. "We call it street-fighting. But I'm not about to beat up a kid." Kyo and Yuki held him back.

"I told you Yoshi wasn't a pansy," Matsuyo said, smiling in triumph while Haru struggled to get at Yoshiharu. He eventually calmed down and Kyo and Yuki let him go.

"Yoshi-kun is just really nice," Tohru said. "He loves giving us gifts. I remember Obasan used to say he'd spoil us rotten if he kept giving us these gifts. So he doesn't give them to us as much."

"I thought you'd left your gang," Yuki said. Yoshiharu shook his head.

"You never really leave a gang," He said. "You just...go on vacation, I suppose. But when you're needed, you go back." It was then that everyone remembered the crowd staring dumbstruck at Yoshiharu. The girls and guys immediately swarmed him.

"Hey, how do you join the Black Dragon Suicide Squad?"

"Can I feel your muscles?"

"Awesome ride!"

"How'd you get that scar? It's so cool." Everyone then cleared the way for the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Motoko smiled at him.

"So, you're a Honda?" She said sweetly. Yoshiharu growled in annoyance. He hated crowds. And girls who acted like queens.

"Are you stronger than Yuki-kun?" Minami asked.

"I don't know," Yoshiharu stepped back. The Prince Yuki Fan Club followed. Matsuyo could tell Yoshiharu was about to lose his temper, and thought desperately for something to do to help him.

"Oh girls!" She yelled. "Borin-I mean Yuki has just admitted his undying love for the three of you!" Yuki threw her a glare as the three girls ran at him. He dashed off, and the girls began their pursuit. Yoshiharu wiped his forehead with the back of a gloved hand. Everyone noted that the gloves were fingerless, and ended a little less than halfway up his fingers.

"Are you actually afraid of girls?" Haru asked venomously.

"No," Yoshiharu said flatly. "I'm already seeing someone, a girl back in England. And I can't stand girls like those three."

"What's her name?" Tohru asked.

"Emma," Yoshiharu said. He took a black wallet out from his back pocket, opened a flap in it, and showed the group a picture of her. Emma had brown curly hair, green eyes, and red lips. She was smiling brightly. She, too, had a black leather vest and wore a white tank top. Emma was sitting on Yoshiharu's motorcycle in the picture.

"She's beautiful," Saki said. She was picking up waves from Yoshiharu, fiery waves, and some were the same as Matsuyo's. He was worried about Matsuyo.

--

Haru was beginning to hate Matsuyo and Yoshiharu. Everyone could feel his animosity towards the brother and sister. It was like a shadow looming over him. But Matsuyo and Yoshimaru were oblivious to this. It was still lunch-time, and they all sat together, Yoshiharu telling an interested Arisa stories about the Black Dragon Suicide Squad, Kyo and Yuki trying not to listen. The stories were pretty gruesome, mostly about gang fights.

"A guy comes at me with a ten-inch blade," Yoshiharu began. "I try to dodge, but he catches me. That's how I got this scar"-he ran a finger over the scar on his jaw-"But then I right-hooked him, and he fell to the ground. But he's trying to slice my legs, you see, so I kick him hard in the stomach..."

"This is all true?" Haru asked.

"I was there," Matsuyo said. "One of the gang, a boy named Hideki, was stabbed right in front of me. He was fighting a member of the opposition, and the bastard pulled a knife on him...stabbed him right in the stomach..."

"Did he die?" Arisa asked. Matsuyo shook her head.

"But he can't fight anymore," She said.

"Hideki was very special to Matsuyo," Yoshiharu noticed the looks of shock on the group's face, so he explained further. "They were best friends. Inseparable. I think sometimes she'd rather've spent time with him than me." Matsuyo hugged him.

"Hideki is my friend, you're my brother," She said. "You'll always mean more to me...that's a really mean thing to say, isn't it?" Yoshiharu grinned.

"Ah, no worries," He said. "So, Hatsuharu-kun, are you still sobbing over what happened early." Haru shook with barely controlled rage.

"Well, Yoshiharu-kun..."

"Yoshi-chan is twenty-one," Matsuyo interrupted Haru. "So that's Yoshiharu-_san_ to you, disrespectful..." Her cousin's light touch on her arm stopped her.

"I don't see gang-boy here as my superior," Haru said spitefully. "I see him more as my inferior. I think he's lucky that I call him -kun, I ought to just call him by his first name." Yoshiharu's dark eyes smoldered.

"I think you're wrong there, boy," He said. "Very wrong..."

"So, how was your ride here?" Tohru diverted the conversation quickly before it reached dangerous waters.

"The same as always," Yoshiharu followed her lead. "Emma wants to buy a Vespa. I, for one, don't want a motor-scooter. I like my ride just fine."

"Can you drive?" Yuki asked. Yoshiharu nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't like to," He said.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," Yoshiharu said. "I just don't. So, you four-"

"Five," Haru interrupted, knowing he was the one left out of the conversation.

"Four," The big gang-member insisted. "You know Matsuyo and I are Irish, right?" The group nodded.

"Interesting combination," Saki said. "An Irish-Japanese child. Hard to imagine." Matsuyo shrugged.

"Yeah, but dad and mom fell in love, so it doesn't matter," She said, pushing dark locks behind her ears. "So, what's the Sohma family like?" No one answered.

"What, it's not like you're cursed, right?" Yoshiharu joked. Suddenly, Kyo was choking on a piece of bread, Yuki spat out his juice, Tohru fell out of her chair, and Haru scratched his arm on the edge of the table as he whipped around. Matsuyo and the others ignorant of the curse that burdened the Sohmas watched this display with mounting suspicion.

"Are you?" Yoshiharu asked.

"No!" Three of the four cried. The suspicion mounted even higher.

"The idea is just so ridiculous," Yuki said smoothly. "It was difficult to even fathom such a notion." The rest nodded in agreement. And the ignorant group accepted Yuki's lie. After all, he had explained it without so much as a twitch.

--

When Yuki and Tohru got up to refill their cups, Tohru breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you," She said. Yuki looked strangely at her.

"For what?" He asked. To him, he had just been doing what was expected of him as a member of the Juunishi.

"For your quick thinking," Tohru explained. "If it hadn't been for you, your secret would be out. You saved your family, Yuki-kun, you're a hero." Yuki laughed.

"For a small thing like that?" He said. "I'm no hero." Tohru shook her head.

"I think you are," She said. "I think you're a great hero." Yuki blushed deeply at her praise.

"Uh...Honda-san," He tugged the collar of his shirt. "You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun! I didn't mean to!" Tohru grasped his arm, Yuki smiling slightly at her behavior. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's fine, Honda-san." Yuki said. "You don't need to apologize, really. You're acting like Rit-chan." Tohru rubbed at the tears in the corners of her eyes and smiled. Ritsu Sohma was known for being over dramatic about, well...everything.

"I wonder what would happen if Matsuyo-kun, at the very least, found out," Yuki continued.

"Mat-chan isn't a bad person," Tohru insisted. "I don't think she'd tell. I think she might use it to black mail you, but really she would be bluffing. Matsuyo isn't the kind of person to go around spreading secrets that could destroy not just five people, but an entire family. She's had her own experiences with secrets. And the fact that, at one point, they were found out has never been good. " Yuki still seemed deep in thought about the matter, and remained silent the rest of the day.

--

At the end of the school day, Yoshiharu sped off on his motorcycle to the hotel he was checked into, while Tohru, Matsuyo, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru walked back to Shigure's house.

"So, Yuki-kun, what do you think of Yoshi-chan?" Tohru asked.

"He seems pleasant," Yuki answered, still as thoughtful as he was at lunch. Everyone had asked him what he was so fixated on, but he hadn't given them an answer.

"What about you, Kyo-kun?" Tohru turned to the orange haired boy. Kyo coughed several times.

"He...well, I...you know what," He said. "He seems kind of cool."

"Ha—Momiji-kun," Tohru was about to ask Haru what he thought about Yoshiharu, but decided against it. "Were you there when we met Yoshi-chan?" Momiji nodded.

"He punched Haru in the face," He said. "But I think Haru shouldn't have called him a pansy. Otherwise, he was really nice. He called me a sweet kid."

"Yoshi-chan was always a lot nicer than me," Matsuyo said. "I would have called you a--" A hand covered her mouth. Matsuyo looked up slightly to see Haru staring warningly at her. Suddenly, Haru yelped in pain and withdrew his hand. Matsuyo ran over to a patch of bushes and retched.

"Ow! My hand!" Haru yelled, shaking out his damaged hand.

"Your hand?! What about my mouth? Ugh, I'll never get that dirty taste out of my mouth! Disgusting! Don't you wash your hands at all?"

"Are you kidding me? You BIT me!" Everyone watched quietly as the two went about their spat.

"You're repulsive!"

"You're dangerous!" Haru and Matsuyo glared daggers at each other.

"What makes you think you can spread germs around like that? I could have caught some dangerous disease or something from that shit-covered hand of yours!"

"What makes you think you can go around biting people like that? You could've ripped my hand off!"

"That would've been a gift! No one would have to shake it anymore! You probably spend your time pawing through garbage cans! Ugh! I can still...blah!" She spat on the ground several times.

"I oughta--"

"Let's go home," Yuki interrupted Haru. Matsuyo brushed past Haru. Time seemed to slow as she smiled smugly at him and mouthed 'ladies first.'

--

"So, Yuki-kun, what were you thinking about?" Tohru asked. She, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were in the sitting-room while Matsuyo cooked dinner again. Yuki looked up at all of them from his book.

"Well, I suppose that those who should hear what I have to say are present," He said. "So...I think we ought to tell Matsuyo about the curse." Everyone gasped.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Shigure said. Yuki took a deep breath.

"We can assume that, with O'Connor-Honda-san living in this house, she will find out at one point," He said. The others shrugged or nodded. "I think that the best option is to let her know. I think that she may be more likely to keep a secret if we tell her than it catching her by surprise. Yes, Honda-san found out accidentally, but she is the kind of person who can handle it. I don't think O'Connor-Honda-san is really as likely to react well."

"What if she tells anyway?" Kyo asked.

"No! Mat-chan can keep a secret!" Tohru insisted. "I've told her millions of secrets."

"But I don't think any of those were as...well, big," Shigure said. "I'd like to trust Matsuyo-kun, but I'm not sure."

"Oy! Get your asses in here if you want to eat!" Matsuyo's voice came loud and clear from the kitchen. Everyone stood up and started walking into the kitchen when Yuki's foot caught on the threshold, Matsuyo standing right in front of him. Yuki fell forward, Matsuyo caught by surprise...


	5. Make New Friends And Why

CHAPTER FIVE: MAKE NEW FRIENDS...AND WHY

**What a cliffy, huh? I'm not very good at cliff hangers usually...so I hope this one was okay...**

--

Yuki pitched forward, Matsuyo right in front of him. Everyone gasped. Their hearts beat loudly in their ears. Dull, navy-blue eyes filled Yuki's gaze as he neared her. Matsuyo closed her eyes in annoyance, and side-stepped neatly. Yuki came crashing down, his body smacking the floor with an audible thud and yelp of pain. Without any hesitation, Matsuyo moved to the table, ignoring Yuki's predicament.

"C'mon, dinner's getting cold," She announced.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru ran to Yuki's aid. Yuki had managed to sit up, supporting himself with one arm while the other hand was pressed to his forehead, the only part of him really injured in the fall.

"Y'know, you're going to get a bruise no matter what," Matsuyo said. "Wonder what your fan-club will think when they see their 'perfect' prince marred by a purple bruise. Oh, I can just see it now...'Ooh! Prince! Prince! Let me kiss your hurt and make it all better!' Ha! I think they're nuts, you're far from perfect if you can't even catch yourself when you fall."

"You could've helped him," Shigure pointed out, although he was secretly relieved that their secret was still safe.

"Pah! Yeah, right, I would help _him_," Matsuyo laughed scornfully. "In case you haven't noticed, I would rather fall myself than help any of you."

"Yuki-kun, I'll get you some ice--" Matsuyo chucked a small bag of ice at Yuki and Tohru, interrupting Tohru. It hit Yuki on the cheek, brushing Tohru's fingertips as she reached out to catch it.

"Jeez, can you catch at all?" Matsuyo scolded. "Well, are we going to eat or what?" Everyone got up and moved to the table, though Yuki had a little difficulty due to his throbbing head.

--

Matsuyo had been right. Yuki did go to school with a huge bruise covering his forehead. Motoko attacked him.

"NO!! YUKI!!!" She yelled. "A bruise has marred your godly features! Aahh! What happened?"

"I fell, but I'm alright, Motoko-san," Yuki answered.

"Why did no one help you?" Motoko searched the faces of the group.

"He nearly fell on me," Matsuyo said coolly. "I didn't want to touch him, so I side-stepped." Suddenly, Motoko, Minami, and Mio were in her face, glaring darkly. Emotionless blue eyes met their glares head on.

"How dare you not save Sohma-kun!" Mio yelled at her.

"I'd rather eat a spoon than save him! He can fall and break his legs for all I care!" Matsuyo yelled in response, silencing the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Yuki's eyes widened. He had not expected to ever hear such a thing from anyone. Matsuyo caught this look and walked over to Yuki. The tip of a gentle finger traced his shoulder.

"Oh, you poor thing," She cooed gently. "You didn't actually think I'd relinquish my hate for you in order to save you. Why, I would never do such a thing. I find it better to honor one's commitments, don't you?" Yuki gulped slightly, watching Matsuyo's eyes narrow into slits.

"And I have committed to positively loathing you," Matsuyo's nail dug into his shoulder. "I mean to honor that." She released him and walked off, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Hey! Wait! We're not finished with you!" Minami yelled after her, the first to recover. "Hey, bitch! We're talking to you!"

"Excuse me?" Venomous eyes turned on Minami.

"I sense very dangerous waves emanating from Matsuyo-kun," Saki, who had just appeared with Arisa, said. "Minami-san, I would step down, if I were you." Minami didn't heed Saki's warning.

"You're a cruel old cow!" She yelled. Haru winced slightly. This girl had used his animal to insult someone else. It felt strange.

"An old cow, huh?" Matsuyo smiled dangerously. "Is that all you've got?...It is? Okay, my turn...You slutty, fucked up little bitch! Go to hell and fucking rot there. In fact, why don't I help you find your way..." A slender hand found its way around Minami's neck. Huge, frightened, brown eyes looked into dark, uncaring blue ones as Matsuyo's face appeared inches from Minami's.

"O'Connor-Honda-san! Don't!" Yuki stepped forward, but, before he did anything, the hand left Minami's throat.

"You aren't worth it," Matsuyo said. "Why hurt my hand over something as worthless as you?" _A thing? She called me a thing?_ Minami thought, her heart still pounding. As Matsuyo turned to go, three hands grabbed her bag and jacket.

"Mat-chan."

"O'Connor-Honda-san."

"Matsuyo-san." Three voices called her.

"Let go of me," The whisper was soft and menacing. "Let me fucking go!" Tohru, not one to disobey, released her. Kyo wasn't interested in fight with a girl, so he let her go too. Only Yuki didn't let go. He felt he needed to tell this girl that she couldn't go around threatening death.

"O'Connor-Honda-san," He said firmly. "You can't--"

"Who said you could tell me what I can and can't do?" Matsuyo asked icily, slapping his hand away. "Fuck you."

"Hey, you can't talk to the student body president like that," Kakeru interjected, slinging an arm around Yuki's shoulders. A suppressed giggle came from Matsuyo.

"He's the student body president?" She said, trying to hide a smile, not noticing the fact that Kakeru had just ordered her. Kakeru nodded in a way that showed an almost paternal pride for Yuki. Matsuyo burst out laughing, bending double, her hands clutched at her stomach.

"Oh my...Hahahahahaha!...I'm so...Hahahahaha!...sorry Mr. President...Hahaha!" She gasped, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Kakeru asked. "I'm on the student council." This only brought another round of laughter from Matsuyo.

"What's so funny?" Yuki echoed Kakeru's question. Matsuyo managed to control herself slightly, still giggling.

"Oh...nothing..." She said. "Except that...heehee...no one at my old school...heeheehee...would be caught dead on the student council, much less the presidency...heehee...except nerds!" Yuki and Kakeru looked at each other. _Nerds?_ They weren't _nerds_, were they?

"Hey, Yun-Yun and I aren't nerds," Kakeru cried. Matsuyo stared at them for a moment.

"You're nickname is Yun-Yun?" She asked. Yuki nodded, not liking the direction this conversation was going. Matsuyo looked like she was going to break a rib or at least collapse from laughing.

"Thanks guys," She said. "I really needed a good laugh." Matsuyo walked away, without stopping.

"President...hahahaha...student council...heeheehee...Yun-Yun!...hehehehehe!" She laughed to herself.

--

"Kimi heard you were being mean to Yun-Yun and Kakeru," Kimi said. 'Kimi doesn't like that."

"Why do you address yourself in the third person?" Matsuyo's eyes narrowed in confusion. She had come to the Student Council room at the bidding of Tohru, who was insistent on waiting for Yuki before they left school. "Freak." She dismissed Kimi with a wave of her hand and turned. It was then that she noticed Machi Kuragi in the corner of the room.

"It seems everyone here has at least one problem," Matsuyo said, not unkindly. "What's yours?" _What's mine_? Machi thought. _What IS mine? I don't know. It's happening again. I'm blank. I don't even...That's my problem...I'm blank...dull...boring...unapproachable. _But she wouldn't tell this strange, dull-eyed girl that...

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Machi finally answered flatly. Matsuyo walked over to her and held out a hand.

"Seems at least one person in this room has some dignity," She said. "Though I don't know why you're in the student council. Name's Matsuyo Honda, by the way. My problem's my inability to find anything likable about Snore-fest over there. Nice to meet you." Machi took her hand.

"Machi Kuragi," She said. "My problem's my short attention span."

"Doesn't seem too bad," Matsuyo said lightly.

"Meh, well, we don't have to like _everyone_," Machi said. Yuki, Kakeru, Kimi, and Nao watched them with an eye-brow raised. No one ever got involved in a two-person conversation when Matsuyo was involved.

"You know, Kuragi-kun, you're alright," Matsuyo said. "You're not boring, and you're not too overzealous." _Not...boring?_ That's the first time she ever heard someone say that to her. _Not boring?_

"You don't...think I'm boring?" Machi breathed.

"Why? Does someone say that you are?" Matsuyo asked. Machi was too shocked to answer.

--

"Hey!" A hand grabbed the back of Yuki's collar and wrenched him to a stop, his breathing halted for a moment. He rubbed his throat gently while waiting for Matsuyo to release him.

"Did you tell Kuragi-kun that she's boring?" Matsuyo asked.

"No, I didn't," Yuki said. "What would make you think I would?" Matsuyo regarded him silently for a moment.

"Well, if I knew I was boring," She said. "I would feel a little jealous of someone with a personality, and I might even go so far as to try to convince them they're boring, so as to better myself." Yuki closed his eyes in exasperation. When would she finally stop the torment. Matsuyo tapped her foot impatiently. After a minute, she spun on her heel and began the trek to Shigure's house.

--

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_," She sang softly, lost in her own world as she neared the house. "_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the dark that fills my mind, I somehow find...you and I collide_."

"What?" Yuki, who had caught up with her.

"I wasn't talking to you," Matsuyo snapped. She had finally succeeded in forgetting that Yuki was there, and now he was reminding her.

"Oh," Yuki cleared his throat. "About Machi..."

"What about her?"

"What interests you about her? I mean, you aren't exactly one to make friends," Yuki said carefully.

"She doesn't grovel at your feet like all the other girls do," Matsuyo said. "And she doesn't give you the lonely-hearts-ad when you first meet her. She leads you on to plenty of red herrings about her personality. At first I assumed she'd be like that Kimi-girl, then I thought she'd be like you as I got closer. But she's different. Does that answer your question? If not, too bad. That's all you're getting from me." Yuki thought about what she said. _Doesn't give you the lonely-hearts-ad_. That sounded like Machi. He smiled. So even Matsuyo has people she'd like to be friends with.

_**o0o**_

_Lyrics from "Collide" by Howie Day...Just something one might sing or mumble while thinking._


	6. Everyone has Secrets

CHAPTER SIX: EVERYONE HAS SECRETS

**Ha! Bet you all were thinking the secret would be out in chap. 5, huh? I'm so clever - **

**--**

"Today, we'll be talking about secrets," Sensei announced. "Raise your hand if you have a secret." Everyone raised their hand.

"See, everyone has one," Sensei smiled sheepishly. "Even me. But, secrets can be a huge burden to have. So, I want you all to share a secret when I call on you." Hand after hand went up, and Sensei called on each person.

"I got these shoes at a thrift store."

"I dyed my hair."

"I love to knit."

"I've been wearing the same pair of underwear for three weeks." Everyone stared at the boy who said that.

"Okay..." Sensei bit her lip slightly. "That's really disgusting...Anyone else?" Everyone else shook their heads.

"I'm going to pair you off, and we're going to play a game," Sensei said. "Okay..." She paired off everyone and soon there were six people left.

"Hanajima-kun, orange-head-Sohma-kun," Sensei called. "Honda-kun, Uotani-kun. And, O'Connor-Honda-kun, Sohma-kun. Now, you're each going to sit in another part of the room, and, until I tell you to stop, you're going tell your partner every secret about yourself that comes to mind. Ready? Begin!" Everyone moved. Matsuyo sat on the unoccupied desk at the very back of the room while Yuki leaned against the closet.

"Okay, secrets..." Matsuyo thought for a moment. "My eyes are dull because, despite how cheerful I might seem, I really don't give a damn about the world."

"I never really was very happy until Honda-san arrived," Yuki said.

"Neither was I," Matsuyo said. "Or, at least, I'm closer to happiness than I was before."

"I always thought I'd die violently," She continued.

"I always thought I'd die without anyone caring," Yuki said.

"Many people have said that I'm like a vault at a bank," Matsuyo said. "Just when you think you have the combination, a whole new locked door appears. I still deny it."

"People say I'm so open," Yuki told her. "But I'm not."

"I lie a lot," Matsuyo told him. "The only way to tell that I'm not lying is by my hands. When I'm lying, they twitch." Yuki looked at her hands. They weren't twitching. "And, no, I haven't been lying this entire time." Still no twitching. She was telling the truth.

"Why tell the person you despise your secrets?" Yuki asked.

"These aren't secrets...Well, at least not big ones," Matsuyo said. "If I told you the really dark stuff, you'd never think of me the same way again. What about you?"

"Same here," Yuki shrugged. "I have bad taste in music."

"I can't cry," Matsuyo said. "Not since my dad died. Guess I cried myself dry." Yuki was astonished.

"You haven't cried in eight years?" He asked.

"Nope," Matsuyo said. "Most say I'm to cruel to cry."

"I've never laughed in front of my parents," Yuki said. "My parents think I'm dull."

"Can't argue there."

"Alright, stop!" Sensei ordered. Everyone did. "Back to your seats." Matsuyo went back to her desk and sat in her seat, as did the other students.

"How do you all feel?" Sensei asked. "Do you feel as though a great burden has been lifted?" Everyone shook their heads. Sensei sighed.

"Well, that lesson was an utter failure," She said. Everyone laughed.

--

Matsuyo chewed on her pencil while reading what she had written. She, and all the other students, had to write an essay answering the question Sensei had given them: 'Should we reveal all of our secrets, or shouldn't we?' She didn't think they should, and she was trying to make her argument convincing. She sat cross-legged on a chair, casually dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight chignon, keeping it out of her eyes while she worked. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sat near her, working on the same assignment. Shigure was working on his latest book in his study, and the clicking of the keys was the only sound in the entire house. Matsuyo covered her mouth as she yawned. Setting the notebook down, she got up and stretched, her shoulders popping.

"I'm going to make some tea, want any?" She asked, looking at Tohru. The brunette looked up at the clock.

"Aah! It's dinner-time!" She cried, leaping out of her chair. "I'm sorry! I was absorbed--"

"It's fine, Honda-san," Yuki told her.

"Yeah, don't get so worked-up," Kyo said. Tohru walked into the kitchen, followed by the other four. Matsuyo put some water in the kettle and set it on the stove to heat. She walked over to the refrigerator and looked in.

"Jeez, when's the last time you bought groceries?" She asked. She took out a bag of take-out and looked in. Her face turned a pale green. "Ugh! That's really disgusting! There's something _growing_ on this rice!" She chucked in in the garbage.

"I'm going to the store," Matsuyo said, putting on shoes. "Be back in a minute." Grabbing her wallet, she left.

--

"Have a nice day!" The cashier said. Matsuyo nodded and left, walking back to the house. She would never call it _her_ house. Even though she was living in it, she'd never go so far as to say that.

Matsuyo opened the door and then kicked it closed. Setting the groceries on the table, she turned around...and bumped into Yuki. POOF!

Everyone ran into the kitchen when they heard the scream. Yuki's clothes were on the floor, and Matsuyo was shaking.

Yuki opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar environment, in his rat-form. He looked around, and, to his horror, came to into contact with a white bra. He was in Matsuyo's shirt!

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked, while searching for Yuki.

"Something's crawling around in my shirt!" Matsuyo cried. It was the incident with Ayame happening all over again. Then, everyone saw a large bump racing around Matsuyo's torso, stretching the fabric of her shirt. When a gray, furry face peeked out of the top of her shirt, Matsuyo swat at it, still screaming. Finally, Shigure charged forward and reached for Matsuyo, about to stick his hand in shirt to grab Yuki.

"Get your hand away from me, you perv!" Matsuyo smacked Shigure's hand and grabbed the top and bottom of her shirt, shaking it desperately.

Yuki was suddenly falling, falling. Something grabbed his tail and he spun around to find himself staring into petrified blue eyes.

Matsuyo screamed again and threw the rat across the room.

"I HATE rats!" She yelled. Tohru dove and caught Yuki. Kyo and Shigure exchanged looks. So much for their secret.

--

"So, let me get this straight," Matsuyo said. "Your family's cursed by the Juunishi...So, when any of you are hugged by the opposite sex or are stressed or weak, you become an animal from the Zodiac. You"-She gestured to Shigure-"change into the dog. Yuki turns into the rat, as I already know. And, you"-She gestured to Kyo-"for some inexplicable reason, change into the the cat, even though it's not part of the Zodiac. This is ridiculous. I must be dreaming."

"You're not," Shigure said. "I'll prove it." He hugged her and changed into the dog. Matsuyo shook her head, still not believing.

"Hug Kyo then," Shigure barked. Before Kyo could get away, Matsuyo hugged him. An orange cat appeared in her arms.

"Okay, I believe you," Matsuyo said, still holding Kyo. "Anything you should warn me about?"

"Well--" Shigure began.

POOF!!!


	7. Of Mice, Snakes, and Perverted Mishaps

CHAPTER SEVEN: OF MICE, SNAKES, AND PERVERTED MISHAPS

**So, what do you think? Too soon? Gosh, I hope not...**

**Couldn't resist adding that line from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" (it has an asterisk to indicate it)**

**As far as I know, obasan means aunt (just to clear that up), and isha means doctor, but one can add -san.**

**Oh, and I have some explaining to do...I said that Matsuyo couldn't cry, yet I have her do just that...so, here's the fixer: Matsuyo was, in fact, wiping at dry eyes in (I think) the second chapter, and her shoulders were shaking because she was trying to cry. And same goes for chapter one.**

**Yes, I know wonton isn't Japanese (or maybe it is...I wouldn't know), but I'm not very familiar with Japanese cuisine. If one of you is, please feel free to PM me or leave it in your reviews. That would be very helpful.**

**Sorry this one kind of jumps around a lot...**

**Now, before we continue with the story and before this A/N becomes longer than the chapter, I feel the need to refresh my disclaimer: All of Fruits Basket belongs solely to Takaya-sensei, and I am nothing but a lowly worm in comparison to her. All I own is my character, dearest Matsuyo, and the plot (which I have no idea how to end. Seriously, this is spontaneous, yet connected to the story). **

**Now, on with the show...**

**--**

In place of the orange cat Matsuyo had been holding appeared a very tan, very naked boy. She screamed and fell backward as she released him. When she got up, she screamed again at the three naked men in front of her. Tohru had already whipped around, her hair standing straight up.

"Why, Gure-san, Kyonkichi, and my little baby-brother, I'm surprised at you! Putting poor Tohru in such a position!" Ayame Sohma entered the house, in a blue coat and loose blue pants.

"Nii-san! What are you doing here?" Ayame ignored his brother, his golden eyes staring at the young girl rubbing her eyes, turned from the indecent sight.

"Did this charming little girl find out about our curse, pray tell?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, she did, Aaya," Shigure said as he donned his kimono. "She found out later than Tohru-kun. Matsuyo Honda-kun has been living with us for nearly a week."

"Another Honda?" Ayame gasped. He walked over to Matsuyo and took her hand. He bowed to her, holding her hand above his head. "A pleasure to meet the second princess. When was it these Barbarians claimed you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No one said anything about claiming!" Matsuyo shot a glare at the three other men.

"My name is Ayame Sohma, and I am Yuki's older brother," Ayame said, straightening and pointing to himself.

"Are you sure you're not his sister?" Matsuyo asked, pulling her hand away. "Are you cursed too?" Ayame nodded.

"I am the Snake," He told her, ignoring her question about his gender.

"But don't snakes normally eat rats?" Matsuyo asked. "I read that boa constrictors, among others, eat rats almost regularly." Yuki gulped, and Ayame just shrugged.

"Well, I suppose so," The man dashed over to his brother and hugged him tightly, so tightly that Yuki couldn't break free. "Have no fear, Yuki! I have no desire to devour my sweet baby brother! For that is called cannibalism, and it is frowned upon in most societies." Yuki struggled against his brother, while Matsuyo looked about ready to faint.

"Ayame-san, it's good to see you again!" Tohru exclaimed happily. She smiled that charming, Tohru-smile and it seemed as though the world became pink and pink hibiscus flowers surrounded the young teen, not to mention bubbles floating around her.

"Ah, dear captive princess," Ayame examined her. "Yuki hasn't done anything...indecent towards you, has he? And Kyonkichi? Has he done anything?"

"WHAT?" Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison.

"What about you, Princess of the Setting Sun?" Ayame turned on Matsuyo. "Allow me to guess your story. You were the crown princess of your city, the City-Where-The-Sun-Sets, and, as you sat, washing your delicate locks in the last rays of the setting sun as it turned the water pink and orange in its glory, these three savages snatched you up and bore you away. You were then forced to be their servant, forever a trophy of their accomplishment. You poor, poor thing. You do not need to answer me, I already know. How could you?" This he directed at Shigure, an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Hey, I'm just the henchman, Aaya," Shigure smiled wickedly. "If you want the mastermind, talk to Kyo."

"You! You did it! You, the filthy barbarian who found his love for the princess unrequited!" Ayame yelled at him.

"WHAT?" Kyo shouted,

"Are you nuts?" Matsuyo yelled. "What kind of shit are you trying to pull? I'd rather beat myself with a stick than allow myself to be captured by them." But Ayame had spaced out, imagining Matsuyo in a princess dress(similar to the one worn by Odette in _The Swan Princess_, but pink), Tohru in a blue dress(similar to the dress belonging to Aurora in Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_), and Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo in Viking-style outfits, complete with the horned helm and crude weaponry.

"Yes, yes, I believe I could make that..." Ayame said to himself.

"You believe you could make what?" Matsuyo asked.

"I have decided to make outfits best befitting what you were all wearing at the time of the capture," Ayame turned to Tohru. "I nearly forgot your tale, Princess of the Rising Moon. You had been captured before Princess Matsuyo."

"What the fuck? We're not _princesses_! What a hellish idea!" Matsuyo yelled. Ayame regarded her disapprovingly for a moment.

"Well, I suppose with a mouth like that...definitely not," He shrugged and sat down. "Now, my dear girls, please give me the honor of wonderful meal." He clapped his hands at them.

"I'm not cooking jack-shit for you! How dare you just barge in here like that!" Matsuyo yelled at him. "You must have at least _some_ money in your pocket to _buy_ food. And if you don't, you must have way to much time on your hands."

"On the contrary, I devote much of my time to fulfilling romantic fantasies," Ayame stated. "It is my duty to give men the necessary supplies to see that their dream has come true. Maid outfits, nurse outfits, stewardess outfits, wedding dresses, velvet gowns, bustiers, lingerie, bunny ears, cat ears, tails, bows, wands, potions, lotions! Oh, and so much more!"

"You're gonna get arrested, I swear," Matsuyo said. "You can't sell that kind of crap anymore."

"Crap? It isn't crap, it is romance," Ayame insisted. "Everyone has fantasies, and there are some brave enough to want to live them."

"Not everyone's fantasies include erotica," Matsuyo said. "Some people have fantasies about living under a waterfall, or on a farm."

"She does have a point there, Nii-san," Yuki said quietly.

"Nevertheless, my mission in life is to supply men with the means to bring their romantic fantasies to life!" Ayame declared, one hand over his heart, the other in the air as a gesture of determination.

"You ARE a giant freak," Matsuyo said, stepping away from Ayame. She looked smugly at Yuki. "Seems my prejudices were right this time." Yuki heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to ask," Ayame looked very serious, ignoring what Matsuyo said for the second time. "Although you are obviously not a princess, Matsuyo Honda-kun, that does not sway the carnal and predatory needs of two young hormone-driven men, not to mention a hormone-driven novelist. Ah, the testosterone clings in the air, does it not?" He sighed deeply after the last sentence, an almost serene look on his face.

"Testosterone? When the hell did THAT come into the conversation?" Matsuyo was bewildered by the snake.

"Anyway, these three haven't approached you? They haven't challenged your purity and virtue, have they?" Ayame continued.

"WHAT? NO!" Matsuyo, Yuki, and Kyo shouted simultaneously.

"Actually, Aaya, _Yuki _was crawling around in poor Matsuyo-kun's shirt just before you arrived," Shigure said. "He had been in his rat-form, of course."

"Yuki! How could you take advantage of Matsuyo-kun like that? For shame!" Ayame swat his younger brother on the back of the head. "How awful! Challenging the purity of a teen-aged girl! Not to mention nearly taking away her virtue!"

"Can we talk about something that _doesn't_ have to do with my purity and virtue?" Matsuyo implored. "Like, why you're here?"

"Did I not call a week ago to tell of my arrival?" Ayame asked.

"Uh...oh yeah...you did call," Shigure said. "I forgot." Matsuyo looked like she was going to faint again. One minute, she had a rat crawling around on her bare skin, next, she was holding a naked boy, and now, some gender-confused freak was running around calling her princess. She walked over to the window and looked out on the Sohma property.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"None of this can be real," Matsuyo said. "You're just screwing with me. I don't see a single fairy or dragon, so nothing you say can be possible. There's no such thing as magic and curses. I'm dreaming. I'm going to wake up on the couch, and all this business about curses will have been a horrible dream."

"You're not dreaming," Shigure said. "Everything you've seen and heard is completely true." Matsuyo walked over to him.

"Nope. I'm dreaming. To prove I'm right, I want you to slap me," Matsuyo said.

"Er...why?" Shigure asked.

"Because I'm dreaming, so it won't hurt," Matsuyo explained. Shigure shrugged and slapped her across the face. Matsuyo's head jerked to the side and her eyes widened. She punched Shigure in the face.

"You bastard! That fucking hurt!" She yelled.

"You told me to slap you!" Shigure yelled back.

"So this isn't a dream," Matsuyo said. "Everything here is real. I'm not drunk. Nor am I high as a kite. And we've already disproved the dreaming theory. Shit!" She collapsed then, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"O'Connor-san!" During this time, Yuki had decided against the whole O'Connor-Honda-san and shortened it. He knelt beside the unconscious girl and tried to come up with a way that he could carry her without transforming. Then he had it. "Hey, stupid cat! Come here and help me bring O'Connor-san to the sofa."

"Yeah...no," Kyo said. "I'd like to see you manage alone." Tohru, out of her initial shock, leaped forward.

"I'll help you, Yuki-kun," She said. Yuki smiled at her.

"Okay, you take her arms and I've got her legs," He said. "We lift her like that and bring her to the couch." Tohru nodded and lifted her cousin by the arms, while Yuki lifted her legs, and laboriously carried her to the seat.

--

"She is a strange one, isn't she? Just fainting like that." Navy blue eyes opened slightly and unfamiliar violet eyes met her.

"She's waking up," A deep voice said.

"Really, Tori-san?" Another, slightly more feminine voice asked.

"Yes, Ayame." At that name, Matsuyo bolted upright. Her forehead smacked against that of another and she reclined, the heel of her hand against the hurt.

"Shit, that hurt!" She hissed. Matsuyo looked up at the person she had bumped into and met a very handsome face. Long, black hair covered one eye, but another was left to the open. He, too, had a hand against his forehead, but had managed not to hiss an obscenity.

"Didn't I tell you she was a strange one?" Golden eyes looked down at her.

"Who are you calling strange?" Matsuyo asked. She looked around and saw Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru all standing off to one side. "Damn it! And I was still praying it was just a dream."

"Well, Honda-kun," The unfamiliar man said. "It seems Ayame here decided to waste my time over a faint."

"Uh...who the heck are you?" Matsuyo asked.

"My name is Hatori Sohma, and I am the family doctor," The man said, holding out a pale hand.

"The family doctor?" Matsuyo took the hand and received a firm shake. "Then why the heck are you treating me? I'm not a Sohma." _Thank God for that_. Hatori smiled gently.

"Well, it would seem that I now cater to the Honda family as well," He said. Matsuyo couldn't help but like his calm demeanor. "Ever since Tohru-kun came here, that is to say."

"So, _he_ called you over because I fainted, Isha-san?" Matsuyo asked him. Hatori nodded. "That's ridiculous. All I needed was rest, and I'd wake up. Since I doubt he's going to apologize himself, I'll apologize for this...eh...Ayame-san. I am sorry for the inconvenience, Isha-san." Everyone noted the difference in Matsuyo's behavior around Hatori. Rather than Sohma-san or Hatori-san, she insisted on calling him by his profession, Doctor. Yet, she had invented nicknames for all of them, no doubt Ayame included, but they supposed she wouldn't use them in front of Hatori.

"You don't need to apologize," Hatori said. "As it so happens, you hit your head on the wood floor. It could have been serious." Matsuyo was then aware of the dull throb in the back of her head.

"I guess we'll need to tell Akito about this," Shigure said.

"Akito?"

"Akito, the head of our family," Hatori explained. "He'll need to know that another outsider has discovered our secret."

"So...Matchan might have her memories wiped?" Tohru asked. Hatori nodded gravely. Matsuyo's eyes widened and she stepped away from the Sohmas and her cousin.

"Wh-what? My...my memories? Why?" She asked.

"It's a precaution," Yuki said. "We don't want to have our secret out."

"And this coming from the boy who suggested not too long ago that we tell her," Kyo snorted.

"If...if it's a secret..." Matsuyo stopped walking away. "I was always told that a secret is only a secret if three people knew about it. Two of those people being dead. But you have an entire family, not to mention Tohru-chan..." Hatori and the rest shrugged. They couldn't deny nor confirm her logic. And the doctor wasn't looking forward to erasing another person's memories.

--

"Akito-sama," The old woman rasped. "Shigure-san is here to see you." Akito hissed in distaste.

"Let him in," He muttered. The crone nodded and opened the door to his room. Bright light entered the otherwise dark room as Shigure stepped in.

"Akito-sama," The novelist bowed. Akito responded with a slight nod of the head.

"What do you want?"

"Another has discovered our secret."

"Oh?"

"Her name is Matsuyo Honda," Shigure nodded. "She is Tohru-kun's cousin. Yet she is the exact opposite of her cousin." Akito dragged a nail along the wooden floor. Then, he stood up.

"Come with me," He said. "We shall discuss the matter of this girl in the courtyard." Shigure bowed again and followed Akito to the Sohma main house courtyard.

"Now, tell me about this...Matsuyo," Akito ordered. Shigure looked thoughtful for a moment, his gaze drifting from the various flowers to Akito's face.

"She is...well, how would one put it politely?...Hmmm...well, to be perfectly honest, Matsuyo-kun is a bit of a bitch," Shigure said finally. "And yet, she has these moments, though they are few and far between, where she is a kind, respectful girl. When she learned of Kyo's mother, she begged his forgiveness for insulting him and cried. When she met Hatori, she was completely respectful and even called him Isha-san. I am actually quite curious to see what will happen to Kyo and Yuki now that she's here." Akito cocked his head to the side, regarding Shigure's distant look for a moment.

"It seems there is only one way to find out," Akito said. "I wonder what would happen to Yuki and Kyo, having a light and a dark side-by-side in the same house. The girl may stay...and who knows? I may even grow to like her. Now go."

"Yes, Akito-sama," Shigure bowed yet again and left, smiling softly to himself.

--

"Fuck you!" Matsuyo yelled at Kyo as he called her 'clumsy-ass' when she tripped over the cat's foot, spilling tea on his shirt. Kyo leaped to his feet, crimson eyes smoldering.

"Evil little bitch." Matsuyo growled and walked away.

"Ha! Who's the frightened little ass now?" Kyo called after her. Matsuyo returned with something pink in her hand, along with a glass of water. Wordlessly, she stamped on Kyo's foot, and, when he opened his mouth to yelp, poured the water and stuffed a bar of soap into his mouth. Suds began to appear at the sides of Kyo's mouth as the soap mixed with the water.

"Wash your mouth out!" Matsuyo shouted. Yuki just sighed heavily and continued reading while Tohru was absorbed in their assignment. Her face turned bright pink as she thought harder and harder about her essay. Yuki, Matsuyo, and Kyo had nearly finished theirs and were taking a break. But Tohru was having some difficulty with her second paragraph.

"Honda-san, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that," Yuki said, gesturing to the vein throbbing on Tohru's forehead.

"I have to graduate high school, Yuki-kun!" Tohru insisted. "So I have to finish this essay!"

"If it's giving you so much trouble, why not walk away from it for a while?" Yuki suggested. "Read a book, sleep on it, drink tea...something other than this essay, and you'll have it finished in no time.

"We have another day to finish it," Matsuyo said, having washed her hands of Kyo. "Yesterday, it was fresh in your head, but now you've hit a block. Rest, that's the way to go. By resting, you'll overcome the block. Or, I could take a look and see what I can do to help?" Tohru smiled.

"That would be great!" Matsuyo walked over to sit next to her cousin, pulling long hair behind her ear as she read what Tohru had written.

"Okay, you're saying that there should be no secrets because they're a burden to have," Matsuyo read. "So, do you have an example?" Tohru looked quickly at Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh..." Matsuyo nodded, understanding. "Do you have another?"

"Well..." Tohru's face turned pink again as she thought hard.

"Okay, no need to think that hard, Tohru-chan," Matsuyo gripped her cousin's shoulder, bringing Tohru out of her thinking. "Maybe someone here could lend you a helping hand with secrets that are a burden?" Tohru looked at the others in the room. Yuki had closed his book and was now looking thoughtfully at Tohru.

"Hmm...I'm sorry, but I can't think of any, Honda-san," He said finally. Kyo had left to go and rinse the soap from his mouth. A loud _ping_ interrupted their thoughts.

"Tohru, help me with dinner, would you?" Matsuyo asked. Tohru nodded vigorously. "You'll give yourself a head-ache doing that." Matsuyo laughed slightly at that, ruffling her cousin's hair. The shorter girl straightened her hair and smiled at her cousin.

--

Kyo could still taste soap in his mouth, even as he ate his meal. He kept stealing angry glares at the the dark-haired girl in the seat opposite him.

"So, Tohru-kun, how is that essay coming along?" Shigure asked. "You know, as an author, I could help you out."

"All you write is disgusting smut," Matsuyo said. "You wrote 'A Summer-Colored Sigh', right?"

"You've read it?" Shigure looked suddenly pleased.

"Yeah...no," Matsuyo growled. "Yoshi-chan read it. He said that it was...like nothing he'd ever read before."

"Does that mean he liked it?" Shigure asked, leaning over the edge of his seat.

"I couldn't tell," Matsuyo said. "But he couldn't even bring himself to look at another book for nearly a month afterwards."

"He must've loved it so much he couldn't get his mind off it!" The dog yelled happily.

"Okay...I don't think that's what he meant...but whatever floats your boat," Matsuyo said. "Anyway, Catman, have you learned your lesson?"

"Mmmhmm. Don't toy with fire-breathing sirens. OUCH!" Kyo rubbed his shin where Matsuyo had kicked him. Matsuyo remained impassive and continued to eat her wonton. Shigure had already gotten used to the violence and chaos that was Matsuyo. He reached for an onigiri, which lay right across from the dark-haired girl. He reached over, absently playing with his food, when he touch something soft. Thinking it was an onigiri, he closed his hand around it and pulled. Everyone sitting at the table gasped. Matsuyo's face darkened.

"Sh-Shigure-san," Tohru said quietly.

"Yes, my dear flower," Shigure was still obliviously pulling at the onigiri, thinking it stuck.

"Um...that...that's not...I mean..." Tohru's voice died as a dark purple aura surrounded Matsuyo.

"That's not an onigiri," Yuki finished for her. Shigure's eyes widened, and he squeezed again, sure that it was what he thought it was. But it wasn't the bumpy feeling of rice that contacted his hand, it was something else. Something that was about to get the shit kicked out of him. He turned slowly and, with a look of terror and mortification, realized his hand was closed around Matsuyo's more feminine part. To be more specific...her breast. Shigure swallowed nervously and removed his hand. Matsuyo caught it and glared with a feeling that went beyond anger, malice, and all other bad feelings.

"Enjoyed your little feely moment, Shigure-san?" The voice was soft and dangerous.

No response.

"Oh, come on," Matsuyo said, voice mockingly encouraging. "Why don't you tell us all about your little adventure...BEFORE I KNOCK EVERY TOOTH OUT OF YOUR GODDAMNED SKULL, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING, PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!!!" Shigure tried to get away, but Matsuyo still had his wrist in her grip. And it was vice-like. Now the powerful adult guardian was at the mercy of a mere teen-aged ward. Matsuyo was on him in an instant, straddling him while delivering powerful punches. If Shigure wasn't in such pain, he might have been having really perverted thoughts right now.

"We should help him," Tohru said, standing up. Yuki nodded and did the same.

"You guys go ahead," Kyo said. "I think the old bastard is finally getting what he deserves." Tohru tried to get a firm grip on Matsuyo while Yuki tried to pull a bruised-up Shigure out from under her. All Yuki succeeded in getting was blow to the face. Apparently, Matsuyo had registered somewhere in her mind that two people were trying to stop her from dealing out vengeance. One had gray hair and the other had brown hair. The only person she knew with gray hair who was present at the moment was Yuki. And Tohru was there too. Yuki stepped back, holding his nose.

"Yuki-kun!" The whole scene looked very comical, perfect for slapstick comedy shows. Tohru had tripped over Shigure's head trying to get to Yuki, and Matsuyo made the phrase 'fists flying' literal. Not to mention Kyo had fallen out of his chair for laughing, though it was everything but funny to those involved.

"Shut up, stupid cat!" Yuki growled from behind his hands. Then, Kyo was involved. He flipped Yuki off.

"Fuck you, damn rat," He said, picking up on some of Matsuyo's language habits. "I'm not the one who just got socked by a girl." Suddenly, everyone froze. Matsuyo growled angrily and, faster than the eye could follow, she had Shigure by the hair, had dragged him over to where Kyo was standing, had grabbed a fistful of orange locks, and promptly slammed their heads together. Now, the issue was resolved, and justice had been served. At least, Matsuyo thought so. Shigure and Kyo, on the other hand, staggered dazedly back to their seats, while a very miffed-looking Yuki was rubbing his purpling nose. Tohru looked at all of the people before her, hair standing up, terrified that they would kick her cousin out. Not that she would blame them, Matsuyo was impossible, and they had been so nice to her already, that Tohru just didn't have it in her heart to ask more of them. But the idea of Matsuyo being out on the streets along terrified poor Tohru to no end. She took out the ice cube tray and began constructing make-shift ice-packs, all the while attempting to scold her impassive cousin.

"Um...uh...M-Mat-chan, I...I know th-that what Shigure-san did was wrong...b-but it was an...an accident and...and he didn't mean to..."

"But that's why Nature and evolution granted us _eyes_," Matsuyo said, glaring at Shigure, who sat cowering in his chair. "So we can _see_ what's around us and what we putting our _hands on_." Tohru gulped. She wasn't use to this. She wasn't a scolder, nor did she like giving critique. Warm, comforting words were more her forte. But someone needed to say something, and Matsuyo definitely wouldn't listen to the Sohma men at the table.

"Y-yes, I know," Tohru continued. "B-but that still doesn't...doesn't excuse v-violent behavior. A-and you...you also hit Yuki-kun a-and you banged Kyo-kun and Shigure-san's heads together...and...and..." Her voice died as all eyes turned to her expectantly. Yuki smiled encouragingly at her.

"You...I know you hate being told this...but you can't just...just..." Tohru faltered again, and this time Yuki stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on, Honda-san," He said gently. "Say what needs to be said. There's a better chance that O'Connor-san will listen to you more than us."

"Yes, Tohru," Matsuyo's voice was impassive and impossibly calm. "Do continue."

"You can't just go around striking people whenever they do something that bothers you!" Tohru blurted out, then covered her mouth immediately. Matsuyo smiled and stood, hugging her cousin.

"I'm proud of you, Tohru-chan," She said. "You finally said what needed to be said." The three men's jaws dropped. Matsuyo was a totally different person when she was with Tohru. "And I'm sorry that I upset you by beating the daylights out of those three." Tohru smiled and hugged her cousin back, pleased with her courage.


	8. From the Fiery Pits of Hell

CHAPTER EIGHT: FROM THE FIERY PITS OF HELL

**Hello friends! **(Nearly hit by a grenade) **Holy shit! Who just threw that? Huh? **(Narrowly escapes a round from an AK-47) **Who's shooting at me?! **(Loud explosion right behind her)** Fucking hell! Who threw that M-80? Come on! If one of you kills me, you won't get anymore of 'Warm my Frosted Heart'. **(Rain of of explosives ends) **Yeah, exactly. Now, let me explain: I've been in Holland the past seven days, alright? But now I'm back, and I'm raring to go!**

**P.S. I'm not sure of Nao's hair color, so I guessed it to be black...and I'm just shooting in the dark there...and I've been looking up Japanese culture, so I'm going to start trying to make it a little more like it was in Japan.**

**--**

"Jeez, your brother makes me want to drown kittens, you know that?" Matsuyo sighed heavily. "He makes you look like the friggin' epiphany of perfection! Which you most certainly are not."

"Yes, I know," Yuki tapped his fingers against the wood of his desk. Sensei was late. Class had begun twenty minutes ago. And Matsuyo had been acting like a demon from the fiery pits of Hell ever since breakfast that morning. His stomach rumbled. _Breakfast_. He wouldn't be so god-damned hungry if he'd actually _gotten_ some. But no. Matsuyo had disabled his alarm clock, and he had missed breakfast. Shigure had come and woken him up. But, by the time he had rushed down to the kitchen half-dressed and still three-quarters-asleep, there was no breakfast for him. Poor Tohru had been half-asleep and had no idea that she had eaten three pancakes instead of two. Ten pancakes had been made. But she and Matsuyo had helped themselves to three pancakes, leaving none left for Yuki. "You know, disabling my alarm clock and then eating my portion of breakfast was unnecessarily cruel."

"Really? Gosh, I'm so sorry," Matsuyo gushed, her voice dripping with sarcasm and fake sweetness. "I'll be a good girl tomorrow, I promise." Yuki's fist tightened on the wood. This girl knew exactly which buttons to press to get a reaction from him.

"What do you honestly get out of endlessly tormenting me? Does it make you feel superior? Powerful? What?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Entertainment, my dear prince, entertainment," Matsuyo's dull navy blue eyes bored holes into Yuki.

"Tormenting me is...is..._entertaining_!" Yuki growled, leaning toward her, his grip on the desk becoming so tight his knuckles turned white. Matsuyo leaned toward him. Their faces were inches apart.

"Yep."

"O'Connor-Honda-kun, Sohma-kun, stop kissing and turn those empty heads toward the board immediately!" Sensei had arrived. Yuki and Matsuyo whipped around.

"KISSING!" They both cried incredulously.

"Yes, that _was _what you were doing," Sensei smirked. "If you want to make out until the world ends, wait until you get home to do it." The male students (plus Arisa) were howling with laughter at the horrified looks on Yuki and Matsuyo's faces. The female students, however, were not amused. Tohru was watching the two nervously, and Saki was too absorbed in her book to care.

--

"Is she a good kisser, Yuki?" One boy asked later in the boys' locker room.

"Is who a good kisser?" Yuki asked.

"You know," Another boy said.

"Matsuyo!" The two boys said together. Yuki sighed in irritation.

"For the last time: _we were not kissing_!" He growled. All the boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, riiiight," The first boy said.

"You know, that Matsuyo is kinda cute," A boy with long brown hair said thoughtfully. "I could see why Yuki would want to kiss her."

"I was not--"

"Yeah, but she's cold as ice," Another boy with blond hair said.

"Cold as dry ice, I'd say," A black-haired boy.

"Nitrogen freeze!" Yet another struck a dramatic pose and all the boys laughed.

"Matsuyo's nothing but a bitch," Kyo slung a towel over his shoulder as he finished drying his orange locks with it. Another he had around his waist, which poor modest Yuki couldn't look at him for. The others were so comfortable with themselves. Oh well, no one was perfect. In fact, Matsuyo had said that he was a far cry from perfect.

"Oooh," The other boys looked at each other.

"Do I detect a note of _jealousy_, Kyon-Kyon?" The one who had struck the dramatic pose drawled. In a hyper-second, he was pinned against the lockers by a very, very pissed-off Kyo.

"Say that again!" He dared. "Go on, tough guy, say it." The boy whimpered, and Kyo let him go.

"Don't ever accuse me of liking that...that...demonic, sadistic, and cruel bitch again!" Kyo warned. "And don't call me Kyon-Kyon."

"Jeez," The boy with long brown hair furrowed his brow at Kyo. "You need to rein in that temper, Kyo."

"Fuck you," Kyo flipped him off.

--

"Oi! Cat-man!" Kyo's fists balled in anger.

"How many times do I have to say it? _Stop calling me that_!" He yelled at the girl.

"You know what the homework is for history?" Matsuyo asked when she caught up with him. She had fallen asleep in class. Ancient Greeks and Romans. She'd already studied them.

"Why don't you ask Tohru?"

"Dumbass. I would if I could find her," Matsuyo tightened her ponytail. "Now, what...was...the...history...homework."

"I'm not telling," Kyo grinned evilly. "Think of it as punishment for falling asleep." Matsuyo was glaring at him now.

"Ugh, mother-fucker!" She snarled. "When the fuck is Rat-boy then?"

"Oh, warming up to him, are we?"

"Say that again, you self-righteous bastard!" Matsuyo shook a fist threateningly at him. Kyo just laughed.

"You'll get an F anyway," He growled. Matsuyo was beside herself with anger. Her bangs covered her furrowed brow, but Kyo could tell she was angry by the firm line of her mouth, her thin, pale lips appearing even more so than usual. She shoved past him, but Kyo put his foot out and tripped her. Matsuyo fell, banging her chin on the corner of an AV cart. She sat on the floor, leaning on her left arm while Kyo laughed hysterically, wiping the small trickle of blood from her mouth with the back of her right hand. She had bitten her tongue. Shit, it hurt. In a second, Kyo had landed hard on his rear holding his cheek. Matsuyo had stood up and slapped him.

"That wath for makeng meh bite meh tongue!!" She roared, her voice lisped by the swelling of her tongue. She spun on her heel and stalked off, leaving Kyo to laugh at her voice. His cheek hurt, but probably not as bad as Matsuyo's tongue. God he hated her.

"Honda-kun, come back here," Sensei had seen the whole thing. "What happened between you and Sohma-kun?" Kyo flinched at the name.

"Heh twipped meh," Matsuyo said around her swelling. Sensei snorted loudly. "And made meh bite meh tongue."

"Is that true, Sohma-kun?" Sensei asked Kyo. Well, no getting out of it now. The Cat could tell by the glint in her eye that the teacher had seen the whole thing.

"Yes, Sensei," He said. "Then she slapped me, knocking me down." Sensei nodded.

"Come with me, we'll get ice for Honda-kun's tongue, and then you can help me by doing some community service," She said, leading the two off.

--

Yuki sighed heavily as he and Nao walked down the hall together, talking about the council and what needed to be done. Matsuyo was walking down the other end, a huge stack of papers in her arms, so high she couldn't see over them. Yuki and Nao, however, had no idea that she was even there. So, what happened next was inevitable. The three bumped into each other and Matsuyo fell back, landing on the floor while the papers fluttered to down.

"O'Connor-san!" Yuki cried as he caught himself, amethyst eyes wide.

"Who?" Nao asked, using Yuki to keep himself from falling. Matsuyo was sitting there, her pony tail messed up. She blew a chunk of hair out of her eyes and sat on the floor staring at them, leaning on her arms to support herself. She was still in shock from the whole incident, but kept staring at the dark-haired boy Yuki was standing beside. He hadn't been in the Council Room when she went to get Yuki, but she knew he was a council member nonetheless.

"Today is not my day," She muttered as she started picking up the papers, rolling her white sleeves up.

"This is Matsuyo," Yuki said. "Matsuyo, this is Naohito, another member of the council--"

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you," Matsuyo snapped, interrupting Yuki. "Now, would one of your fine gentleman mind helping me pick this mess up?"

..:.._Nao's POV_..:..

I stared incredulously at the girl busily picking up papers at my feet. Never before had I heard a girl interrupt Yuki. If anything, they would blush prettily and attempt kindness toward me.

"O-of course," Yuki knelt down and began picking up papers. With a growl, I followed suit. What was with this girl? She glared viciously at Yuki every time she took a sheet from him, and he would just smile embarrassedly and take the glare. Now, I didn't _love_ Yuki, but I didn't hate him either, and the way that girl was treating him was just cruel.

The more I looked at her, the more I noticed how it seemed as though she had the eyes of a dead person. It was kind of scary. Like, she just pulled herself day after day through life, even though it seemed she hated it. What was her name again? Maku? Matuso? Matsuyi? Matsuyo? Yes. That was it, Matsuyo.

"Oi, Matsuyo," I finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Glaring at Prince over there isn't going to get your work done," I said harshly. She got up from her hands and knees and sat back on her legs.

"And who the fuck asked your opinion, Nimbo?"

"Naohito," I said. "Stupid woman."

"Stupid man!"

"Ugh, I can't stand being near you!"

"Why the hell should I care?!"

"Will both of you please _shut up_?" Yuki cried. We both cast our glares at him before returning to work. That's when it happened.

I reached out to pick up a student report. Matsuyo reached out to pick up the same one. My hand landed on top of hers and we both froze, staring at each other.

"Uh..." I quickly remove my hand, at a loss for what to say. Matsuyo looked down, and not a moment too soon, for a crimson blush dusted her cheeks, right across the bridge of her nose. Yuki was staring at us. It was really awkward, being stared at like I'm under a microscope, and I said so. Yuki blinked and apologized, turning his attention back to the sheets.

..:.._Normal POV_..:..

When the papers had all been collected, Yuki volunteered both Nao and himself to help Matsuyo carry the papers to the office.

"Fuck no!" Matsuyo responded angrily. "You'd just trip, you idiotic klutz!" Yuki glared at her but picked up a pile of papers anyway and stalked off down to the office. Matsuyo was glaring after and whipped around to face Nao when she heard him snort.

"Don't you dare say a word! Not one fucking word! Do you hear me, you bastard? Keep your trap shut!" Then she picked up another of the three piles and stormed down the hall, her dark aura surrounding her. Sighing, Nao followed suit and brought the papers to the office. Today had been a _long_ day.


	9. The Beautiful Game

CHAPTER NINE: THE BEAUTIFUL GAME

**Hey everybody! ****Looks around around as her voice echoes and realizes she's alone Hello? Helloooooo? HELLO????!!!!! Ah, screw it. Here's more of 'Warm My Frosted Heart' for those who give a damn about it.**

--

Matsuyo had been hogging the TV a lot more lately. And whenever Yuki peeked in on what she was watching, it was English football games. Everyone was beginning to get a little annoyed of seeing her staring hungrily at the screen and jumping out of her seat anytime some team scored a goal. Finally, they decided an intervention was necessary before they all went insane. Kyo snatched the remote and turned off the game, much to Matsuyo's dismay, while the four stood in front of the television.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" She yelled at them, leaping from her seat and glaring at them.

"You're watching far too much football, it needs to stop," Shigure said.

"Yeah, some of us have shows we'd like to see," Kyo growled.

"I can't concentrate on my work with that racket," Yuki said. "You actually enjoy hearing people yell at the top of their lungs while some guys in fancy outfits run up and down a field kicking a ball around, fine. But we don't."

"Shut up," A vein was throbbing in Matsuyo's forehead. "This is the fuckin' FA Cup! And it happens to be very important to me. I don't watch any TV, in case you haven't noticed. I don't like your shows. But I _do_ like football, and Arsenal is my team. Have I ever snatched the remote from you guys when you're watching something? I only check the guide to see when Arsenal's playing. But you have to be asses and stop me. I did all my work. When dinner time comes, I'll make it. Now please...GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE TV AND LET ME WATCH MY GAME!!!!!!" Suddenly, her phone rang, and Matsuyo snatched it from her pocket.

"Hello, Honda Matsuyo speaking," She said sweetly. The three men's jaws dropped to the floor. How was it possible for someone to be so angry and then so sweet all of a sudden? "Hey, Yoshi! I forgot you were still here. Yeah, I know. Nope, the three stooges are in the way, and they've turned the TV off. Yeah, they've warped Tohru. You wouldn't mind? Of course I know Arsenal fans gotta stick together! The guys are gonna meet us to see the FA Cup? I haven't seen them in forever! Hideki's gonna be there? Awesome! No, I'm only going if Arsenal's playing. If they're not, nope. Okay, so I'll grab my jacket and I'll be there in ten. Tell me what's happened, okay? Yeah, love you too. Bye!" As soon as she hung up, Matsuyo ran and grabbed her jacket and sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked her.

"I'm going to watch the game with Yoshi," The teen answered. "You won't let me watch it here."

"No, you're not," Shigure said, asserting his authority as the guardian of the house. Matsuyo was already half way out the door, and she was scowling at him. "I, as your guardian, forbid you to go." He jutted his chin out importantly. There was a moment of silence as everyone held their breath, expecting the Apocalypse. But Matsuyo just started laughing at him.

"You...you actually think...heeheeheehee...I'm going to...to listen...hahahahahahaha...to you? Hehehehehehehe! You! Hehehehe! Oh, hahahahahahaha! Why should I listen...heeheehee...to you!" She closed the door behind her and left, and the four could still hear her laughing as she hailed a cab and left sped off to her brother's hotel. Shigure shook his head.

"When will that girl finally listen to me?" He asked.

"She doesn't listen to anyone," Kyo said.

"She listens to Honda-san," Yuki said, unknowingly putting Tohru on the spot. Tohru looked at all of them.

"I..I couldn't..." She said softly. "Mat-chan really loves football...it wouldn't be right of me to push her further than I already have." She turned the color of a tomato and plopped down on the couch.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun," Shigure said. "You can't be expected to speak for us forever. Not to mention, it won't be long before she leaves, correct?"

"She's transferred to Kaibara," Yuki said. "For reasons unknown. Her mother doesn't live anywhere near the school. She'll be here until graduation, unless her mother moves."

"Mat-chan _is_ getting better," Tohru leaped to her cousin's defense. "She hasn't been very mean to Shigure-san...and..."

"That's true," Shigure smiled. "That was the first time she's actually been rude to me in a long time."

"Yes, but that isn't true for me," Yuki said.

"She still hates me," Kyo growled.

"But she's getting better," Tohru insisted. "Maybe, one day, she'll finally treat you nicely."

"Yeah, maybe," Kyo sighed. "When pigs fly—Ouch!"

"Stupid Cat!" Yuki scolded, his hand slightly red from whacking Kyo.

--

"It's been a while," Yuki remarked quietly.

"About two hours," Shigure said. "The most peaceful two hours I've ever enjoyed since Matsuyo-kun arrived and took board with us..." His voice died as a loud banging was heard at the front door.

"LET ME THE FUCK IN YOU FUCKTARDS!!!" Came the loud yell. "IT'S FUCKING RAINING!!!!" Kyo glanced out the window and hissed. It was raining. They were all so absorbed in enjoying their 'Matsuyo-free' time that they didn't even notice the weather change.

"HELLOOOOO??!! ANYONE IN THERE?! IF I GET A FUCKING COLD OR HYPOTHERMIA OR SOMETHING I'M GOING TO SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE AND MORE!!!! NOW OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!!!!" Tohru ran and opened the door, not wanting to hear anymore obscenities or have her cousin catch cold. Once the door was opened, they saw the dark sky and the flashes of lightning and heard the roiling thunder. There, on their door, in the midst of it all, stood a thoroughly soaked and extremely pissed Matsuyo. She walked in, trailing water, and sat on the couch. Her lips curved up in a scary smile.

"Two-and-a-half inches of rain," She said. "Interesting how that happened, hm? I didn't hear about this weather change on the news, as I happened to be in the kitchen helping Tohru-chan make breakfast. Yet, I seem to remember a certain rodent and a certain canine _were_ watching the news to find out about the weather. And that certain rodent and that certain dog failed to notify me of this weather-change, thus sending me up the creek without a paddle. Very interesting. Care to explain how this crucial bit of information slipped your tiny little minds?" Yuki and Shigure blanched. They had, indeed, watched the news this morning and had heard about the rain that was expected for the evening. Shigure gulped.

"I believe Yuki can explain this one," He said, and turned to the gray-haired teen. "In fact, I insist upon it. He has a better way with words than I." Yuki threw him an angry look before taking a deep breath.

"First, I apologize for not telling you, O'Connor-san," He said, choosing his words carefully. "I've been very busy and I simply forgot. I suspect the same for Shigure." The dog nodded nodded vigorously.

"Oh, well, in that case," Matsuyo stood up and walked back towards the door. "There are a lot of things you Sohmas don't know about me. A lot of secrets entangled in my family that even Tohru-chan doesn't have any idea of. One thing you don' know about me is my capacity to forgive." She opened the door and pulled something out, hiding it behind her as she walked toward them,

"I can forgive everyone up to a certain extent," She continued. "A line, if you will. A very fine line." Suddenly, faster than the eye could follow, Matsuyo dumped a bucket full of water on both Yuki and Shigure's heads, effectively drenching them.

"And you crossed it," She added. "My capacity to avenge is far greater than my capacity to forgive. Remember that." She dropped the bucket and stalked off upstairs to dry off and change.

"What did she mean, secrets?" Kyo asked. All eyes turned to Tohru. Tohru looked at them all uncertainly.

"There are a lot of things about Matsuyo that...that her mother's side of the family has kept hidden," She turned to go up the stairs as well to deal with her cousin's wet clothes. "That's as much as I know. Mat-chan will have to tell you the...the rest...if she wants, that...that is." Tohru gulped, and left the three alone to ponder the mystery.


End file.
